Emily Saves the World
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Emily gets very excited when she's asked to deliver a globe to the Animal Park, but trouble strikes when the globe becomes loose.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Emily Saves the World" from Season 18. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a bright sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Duncan and Rheneas were talking about some of their great deliveries, when Emily arrived.

"I have had some pretty exciting deliveries in the past." said Duncan. "The one I recall the most, was the elephant which landed in the lake."

"Once I took a great, big, dinosaur!" added in Rheneas.

Emily was amazed.

"An elephant and a dinosaur seem interesting, but I'm only delivering sand." said Emily as she puffed away.

Gordon was picking up Express passengers at Maron Station when Emily came by.

"Have you ever had any exciting deliveries?" asked Emily.

"I've carried Alicia Botti many times." boasted Gordon. "I've also taken actors, and even the queen!"

"The queen!" exclaimed Emily. "That would be exciting!"

Emily set off again.

At last, Emily arrived at Brendam Docks. She was starting to feel sad.

"What's wrong Emily?" asked Thomas.

"Have you ever delivered anything exciting?" asked Emily.

"Once I delivered a jet engine, which caused me to go flying at warp speed!"

"I never get to deliver anything exciting!" sighed Emily.

"I bet you have. Think really hard."

"Well, I once took the Sodor United soccer team's uniforms to the laundry!"

Then, Bill and Ben chuffed up.

"Stinky laundry isn't exciting Emily!" they laughed. "Not like a jet engine!"

Poor Emily was really upset. She wanted something exciting to deliver.

The next day, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily.

"Please go collect a special special." he said. "But be very careful with it."

Emily knew it wouldn't be that special, and figured it would be more sand.

But Emily was surprised when she saw her special special. It was a giant model of the world! It was going to the animal park.

Emily was soon coupled up to the special special.

"This is the most exciting delivery I've ever had!" exclaimed Emily. "I can't wait to show the other engines!"

Emily happily puffed away.

Emily chuffed up to the Steam-Works, but there were no other engines there.

She raced across Sodor, looking for the other engines.

Then, she saw Gordon chuffing out of Maron Station with the Express.

By the time she reached the station, Gordon was already gone.

Emily wanted someone to see her exciting delivery.

Instead of going to go straight to the animal park, she decided to keep looking for other engines.

But then, it happened. The model globe broke loose from its coupling, and landed on Hiro's flatbed! 

Emily didn't realize that her model globe was gone.

Then, Emily saw Thomas.

"Hello Thomas! Want to see my special special?"

Thomas was puzzled.

"What do you think? Isn't it great?"

"Where is it?" asked Thomas.

"Don't you see a gigantic model globe?" replied Emily.

"No." said Thomas.

Emily turned, and noticed her globe was missing." 

"Oh no! I must have lost it! How could it have come off?"

Emily set off to find her missing globe.

Meanwhile, the globe was going on it's own journey, on Hiro's flatbed.

Then it happened again. The globe hit a tunnel, and fell off Hiro's flatbed! Now it was rolling out of control!

Emily was searching everywhere for the model globe.

"How could the globe disappear?" wondered Emily.

The globe raced right through Maron Station, and up Gordon's hill.

But when it reached the top, it rolled back down again!

Emily noticed the globe racing at warp speed.

"Oh no!" she gasped.

It soon came to a stop near a tunnel, but James bumped right into it.

Meanwhile, Thomas was puffing with Annie and Clarabel, not knowing the model globe was right behind them!

The driver managed to divert Thomas onto another track, just in time! 

Sir Topham Hatt was waiting at the animal park for Emily to arrive.

"What is taking Emily so long?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

Emily and the globe roared right past Sir Topham Hatt and the children, but none of them noticed.

The giant glove raced into Brendam Docks.

"Clattering Columbus!" exclaimed Salty. "The world's heading straight towards us!"

"I'll stop it!" exclaimed Salty.

He tried to put boxes to stop the globe, but it hit the boxes, hit Thomas, hit Emily, and landed in the sea! 

Now Cranky couldn't reach it now.

Emily was worried.

But then, Captain brought the globe back to shore! 

Cranky loaded the globe back onto Emily's flatbed.

"Thank you Cranky!" said Emily. "And thank you Captain!"

When Emily arrived at the animal park, Sir Topham Hatt wasn't cross, but he was disappointed.

"You are late Emily!" he boomed.

"I'm sorry sir." said Emily. "I just wanted everyone to see my delivery!"

"You have caused some confusion and delay, but at least you brought the globe here!"

The globe was put into place, and Emily felt better.

"That was the most exciting delivery ever!" said Thomas.

"Maybe a little bit too exciting." said Emily.


End file.
